


90. the bench

by icemakestars



Series: *＊The FT Kama Sutra Challenge＊* [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Kama Sutra, Lesbian Sex, Sex Position: Bench, Strap-Ons, Tumblr: FTLGBTales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: The challenge was clear: who will tire out first. Neither one would mind losing.





	90. the bench

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Starting a new project? It's more likely than you'd think asdfgh
> 
> Bascially me and and some friends are writing all the karma sutra sex positions with different ft ships and adding them all into one big, sex collection. 
> 
> Enjoy!

As the sun shone through the curtains and sent golden waves over Erza's scarlet hair, Mirajane was struck with how lucky she was, a fact she had always known and appreciated most in moments like this, when they were completely alone, and together. Erza faced away from her, body arched forward, legs rigid as she spread her slick folds, lowering herself down on to the sizeable member Mirajane donned. Of all their toys, this one was Erza's favourite; that was why Mirajane had picked it, to hear the noise her lover made when she stretched around the silicon.

Mirajane raised her lower body until she was raised from the mattress, legs planted firmly on the floor, arms stretched to support her weight. And then Erza had lowered herself, quicker than expected, toy fully seated inside her, the whine which escaped her parted lips guttural, torn from the deepest place within, and Mirajane shivered with it, allowed it to spur her movements, send her lips cantering rhythmically.

"Shit- good." Erza moaned, her voice low, legs clamped together as if to keep Mirajane inside her, or herself from falling apart.

Mirajane wished that she could touch, could ease the tension coiling between Erza's shoulders, and kiss the scars that ravished Titania's waist, but she was stuck watching, awestruck, as Erza swivelled her hips, bounced, accepted every inch of the toy with gratitude. Her hands rested on Mirajane's knees, and although her arms buckled with the force of supporting both Erza and herself, Mirajane knew that she was strong enough, and felt pride that Erza believed that of her, too.

"We can stop if you get tired." Mirajane murmured, breathless, and Erza laughed at that, at the absurdity of it all.

"Only if you're tired as well." She turned her head, smirked at Mirajane over her shoulder, and the white-haired woman got a glimpse of her breasts, dark nipples erect; her mouth watered with longing.

"Is that a challenge?" There was mirth on Mirajane's lips where Erza's kisses should be, and it caused her hands to tighten in the sheets, tangled and tired but determined.

Erza moved her hand from Mirajane's knee, muscles tense as she lifted herself with just one arm, the other rubbing her clit in circles. Mirajane wished that she could see, could help, but the image enough had her shaking; needy.

Seconds later and Erza came, body rocking and quivering, almost completely giving way to the strenuous position and depth of her pleasure. Mirajane lowered herself back onto the mattress, not finished but still content, as Erza panted, body bent forward, rubbing out the ache in her wrists.

The position had been complicated, but their relationship always seemed to be, and the demon within Mirajane knew that that was part of the thrill; that she craved that as much as everything else about the redhead.

"Can I eat you out?" Erza muttered, still hazy and limp from her orgasm.

Mirajane grinned, removed the toy and spread her legs wider,

"As if you needed to ask.

 


End file.
